Son of Sacrifice
by Fayr Warning
Summary: [one-shot]What if they had hidden Harry even from themselves?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, and trust me; I'm making absolutely no money at all from this story.

**Son of Sacrifice**

There never had been anyone quite like him. He was special from the moment he became a dream in a young girl's heart. Special since he granted a headstrong man the title of Father. Special since his birth was heralded by prophesies and damnation.

In her jealousy Fate dammed them. In her cruelty she tore them apart. In her bitterness she gave them a choice that really was no choice at all.

"_Born as the Seventh month dies."_

Already ominous tidings clung to him.

She loved her child from the moment she knew. She feared for her child from the moment he told her. She killed her child so it might live.

**S**

Lily Evans Potter cried the first time her son kicked her belly. How could he be cursed so? His life willed as the sacrificial lamb for the sins of his people.

Albus Dumbledore had confided in them the Seer's sentence. Voldemort knew she would be the Mother to this era's Savior. The woman that would hold his doom against her breast. In his fury he chased them and they fled and fled and fled…

Sometimes they saw death in the eye and sometimes they spilled blood on their hands. But always they kept moving, even as her flat stomach swelled with a child.

How ever little comfort it was at least they knew they were not alone. The Longbottoms journeyed the same treacherous path. Both women carried a child, a son, and a hope.

_Let it not be my son_.

But in her heart she knew it would be. She had known it since the moment Albus brought her to his office and showed her the memory of the fateful night.

In the last days when both women were too heavy with child they shared a vigil as the end of the month approached.

A day apart two sons were born.

Neville Frank Longbottom on July 30.

Hadrian James Potter on July 31.

And Lily Potter sealed her treachery. A rouse, a con, an act.

For a mother's love she begged him the impossible. For a best-friends plea they gave their aid. For a son's future they killed him.

Lily held the newborn child in that small house in Godric's Hallow. It was a play in motion that she could still stop. She could still tell them no, she could still risk holding her son close to her and risk his life at the hands of a madman.

But even as her husband entered the nursery with sad eyes she knew she would not.

"It is time love. They are here."

She clutched her son to her tighter as she descended down the stairs. Her precious boy, emerald eyes and hair like the raven. He was born with a smile. He laughed the moment the Healers gave him to his mother and spit the second his overzealous godfather decided to hold him. He was a contrary of baby-emotions. He smiled when he was hungry and rolled around when he was tired.

Her husband held his arms out for the child and she was almost tempted to refuse him. Hazel eyed were overly bright in the dim light and she could not deny him his farewell.

"My son, my child." Whispered the man. He held the child close memorizing all he could, the soft feel of his hair, the smooth baby skin, the delicate bones of his hand. Knowing that this could possibly be the last time he ever held his son in his arms.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I will do. I hope you live long enough to forgive me."

Next to him silent tears fell from the emerald eyes of his wife. He gave the child over to his wife after placing one trembling kiss on his brow.

"Farewell my son. May we meet again one day."

He turned abruptly less he fall to his knees and beg his wife not to follow their course of action; less he hold his son and never let go.

It was for the best.

Lily's wet tears spilled onto the child's face. The infant merely grinned toothlessly before snuggling into the warm body that held him.

She placed her cheek against his soft head and steadily moved to the child's godfather who watched everything with his own pain filled eyes.

Her lips barely moved as she whispered to her son.

"My love, I hope you know how much I love you, always will love you. I hope you live as you could not if you had stayed with us."

She did not say anything else for there was nothing else she could.

The godfather held trembling hands out to her. It was time.

"Farewell my son"

He held the child once out to his graying companion who placed a soft kiss on the infants head before stepping back and allowing the godfather passage out the door.

The four of them would keep this night a secret. Already the godfather left with a child she would never hold again. Her husband placed warm hands on her shoulder as both were consumed by a hallow emptiness. If this was meant to be a beginning why did it feel like the end?

"Remus you know what you must do." Husband and wife knelt together in front of the werewolf.

He looked down at the couple with shadowy golden eyes.

"May the gods forgive me."

His hands rained down on the couple. He ignored the sound of breaking bone and the wet sound as blood fell on the floor. The couple never fought back; willingly accepted the punishment. He stopped when his hands were coated red and only their uneven breathing echoed in the house.

He stared unseeingly. Willing himself to continue. To honor the promises he had made.

Near midnight the godfather returned with empty arms.

"It is done."

The godfather looked brokenly down at the bloody couple before he too knelt in front of the werewolf.

"You know what you must do."

The werewolf nodded in understanding.

"_Obliviate_!"

Memories of the green-eyed babe were sealed.

A second later the werewolf's hands were coated freshly with blood. The godfather played his part out, knowing the most difficult part had passed. He whimpered softly as another bone was broken.

Finally it had ended.

The werewolf placed the bodies of the couple near an obvious escape root. Soon alarms would sound and people would find the tortured bodies of the couple.

He muttered the last spell needed to set of all the fires. In minutes the House would burn brightly in the night, calling the attention of people.

He gently picked up the mangled godfather. It hurt him deeply but torture must be believed. The Secret-Keeper must be the unwilling betrayer.

The werewolf apparated his companion in his hands before placing him in a shadowy wizarding area famous for dark activities. In a few hours his tortured companion would be discovered he assured himself. Just a few more hours.

Back at Godric's Hallow people scrambled into the burning home as the Fidelius Charm fell completely. It wasn't long before they found the couple. Try as they might no sign of the infant was anywhere.

Outside, the aged Headmaster gazed steadily into the burning wreckage, his mind busy forming new plans with the death of the child of fate.

Alone in his flat the werewolf furiously scrubbed off the blood of his best-friends. They had done what they needed to do.

Only thing they could do is continue.

Come morning the story would come out. Dark supporters captured the Secret-Keeper, tortured the information from his lips. The unsuspecting couple caught unaware as they were ambushed, their child murdered before their eyes and taken as a morbid prize. They would hold each other close and cry for the passing of the infant's life.

An in a locked memory of the godfather lay the only clue to the new home of the child they had loved enough to let go.

Their deception had been born.

Fate looked down on them with mercy and she allowed their meddling. He was still her child of fate. His destiny would come to fruition one way or another.

**S**

**AN: Just an idea I had floating around. What if they had hidden Harry even from themselves? If destiny can't be changed then Voldemort and Harry will still meet. **

**Okay, here is my reasoning: They _know _Voldemort is after them, they _know_ they are being betrayed. They _know_ Dumbles is manipulative old coot(you pick up on that during war when you see the kind of choices he has to make). So instead of keeping Harry they fake his death and send him away to grow up in peace.**

**Sirius was the Secret-Keeper because there wasn't any reason to use him as decoy since they wanted everyone to know who the Secret-Keeper was.**

**Remus was in on the plan because with his werewolf strength he could cover everyone's tracks. It didn't matter if Remus was the betrayer(like they suspected in the book) because only Sirius would know where Harry would be send and he would be Obliviated as soon as possible.**

**There was no reason to involve Peter because Peter wouldn't be much use. And if they wanted everything to remain secret then less people know the better.**

**I have considered continuing this and if I did Harry would still defeat Voldemort but for now I'll concentrate on my other story.**


End file.
